Fresh Out Of The Box Wiki
Welcome to the Fresh Out The Box Wiki The Ultimate Fan Encyclopedia all about the classic Nickelodeon sketch comedy show, All That! What is All That? All That is Nickelodeon's classic sketch comedy series, which aired from 1994-2005. The series spawned the careers of Kenan Thompson, Amanda Bynes, Nick Cannon, and more. TV Listings All That is currently not airing on TV. Episodes TeenNick won't air until further notice: * All of Season One * Episode 236 - Good Burger Special (has yet to air in the regular re-run rotation outside of U-Pick with Stick) * Episode 359 - Music Special (will obviously never air again due to licensing issues) * Episode 474 - Destiny's Child (did air during The-N's run in 2008, but does not currently air) * Episode 582 - Shaquille O'Neal (did air during The-N's run in 2008, but does not currently air) * Episode 584 - Monica (did air during The-N's run in 2008, but does not currently air) * Episode 588 - All That Live 100th Episode (neither the original hour version or edited half hour version) * Episode 592 - Five Young Men (did air during The-N's run in 2008, but does not currently air) * Episode 593 - Backstreet Boys (did air during The-N's run in 2008, but does not currently air) * Episode 598 - Shanice (did air during The-N's run in 2008, but does not currently air) * All of Season Six * All of Season Seven * All of Season Eight * All of Season Nine * All of Season Ten * Any of the Best of episodes. Where to Purchase All That All That ''has yet to receive an official DVD release, but all of Season Two , Season Three except for the music special, and Episode 459 - Mase can be purchased on iTunes. Like the current TV airings, all musical performances are cut. For reasons unknown, Episode 340 - Immature and Episode 343 - A Tribe Called Quest are excluded from Volume 4, but are on Volume 5. Episode 236 - Good Burger Special is also on Volume 5, despite being a Season Two episode. All That Retro Essentials Volume 1 includes the uncut versions of Episode 217 - Monica, Episode 220 - Jon B, and Episode 228 - Sinbad/Coolio with the musical performances: * Volume 1 (Episode 216 - Naughty By Nature)-(Episode 222 - Monteco) * Volume 2 (Episode 223 - Soul 4 Real)-(Episode 229 - Mark Curry/Deborah Cox) * Volume 3 (Episode 230 - Immature)-(Episode 237 - Monifah) * Volume 4 (Episode 338 - LL Cool J)-(Episode 339 - Montell Jordan),(Episode 341 - Dru Hill )-(Episode 342 - Blackstreet), (Episode 344 - 702)-(Episode 346 - Chris Farley/Mint Condition) * Volume 5 (Episode 236 - Good Burger Special), (Episode 340 - Immature), (Episode 343 - A Tribe Called Quest), (Episode 347 - 112)-(Episode 350 - Ray J) *Volume 6 (Episode 351 - Aaliyah)-(Episode 357 - Erykah Badu), (Episode 459 - Mase) *All That Retro Essentials Volume 1 (Episode 217 - Monica), (Episode 220 - Jon B), (Episode 228 - Sinbad/Coolio), (Episode 237 - Monifah) Disclaimer ''All That and any images associated with the series are used merely for educational purposes under the Fair Use clause. All That and all related titles, logos and characters are trademark of Viacom International Inc. Copyright 2012. All Rights Reserved. "Fair Use One of the rights accorded to the owner of copyright is the right to reproduce or to authorize others to reproduce the work in copies or phonorecords. This right is subject to certain limitations found in sections 107 through 118 of the copyright law (title 17, U. S. Code). One of the more important limitations is the doctrine of “fair use.” The doctrine of fair use has developed through a substantial number of court decisions over the years and has been codified in section 107 of the copyright law. Section 107 contains a list of the various purposes for which the reproduction of a particular work may be considered fair, such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Section 107 also sets out four factors to be considered in determining whether or not a particular use is fair. The purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes The nature of the copyrighted work The amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole The effect of the use upon the potential market for, or value of, the copyrighted work The distinction between what is fair use and what is infringement in a particular case will not always be clear or easily defined. There is no specific number of words, lines, or notes that may safely be taken without permission. Acknowledging the source of the copyrighted material does not substitute for obtaining permission. The 1961 Report of the Register of Copyrights on the General Revision of the U.S. Copyright Law cites examples of activities that courts have regarded as fair use: “quotation of excerpts in a review or criticism for purposes of illustration or comment; quotation of short passages in a scholarly or technical work, for illustration or clarification of the author’s observations; use in a parody of some of the content of the work parodied; summary of an address or article, with brief quotations, in a news report; reproduction by a library of a portion of a work to replace part of a damaged copy; reproduction by a teacher or student of a small part of a work to illustrate a lesson; reproduction of a work in legislative or judicial proceedings or reports; incidental and fortuitous reproduction, in a newsreel or broadcast, of a work located in the scene of an event being reported.” Copyright protects the particular way authors have expressed themselves. It does not extend to any ideas, systems, or factual information conveyed in a work. The safest course is to get permission from the copyright owner before using copyrighted material. The Copyright Office cannot give this permission. When it is impracticable to obtain permission, you should consider avoiding the use of copyrighted material unless you are confident that the doctrine of fair use would apply to the situation. The Copyright Office can neither determine whether a particular use may be considered fair nor advise on possible copyright violations. If there is any doubt, it is advisable to consult an attorney. FL-102, Reviewed June 2012" http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html, 2012 External Links * Nick.com * 90sareallthat.com * Nickandmore.com References Category:Browse